Eight Souls
by IClaimYourVitalRegions
Summary: Something is terribly, terribly wrong... Previously known as Hetalia World Powers
1. Chapter 1

Eight Souls

Chapter One

The door banged open as America's tall form came tearing into the room, "Guys! Guys! I have something totally awesome-"

"Stop stealing my word!" Prussia yelled.

"Shut up! You're not even a nation anymore!" America yelled back in his childish voice.

"Oh, it's on, Hamburger tard!"

"Now you're stealing my line, Albino Potato Jerk!" Romano shouted.

"Ve~ Fratello, that's not very nice!" Italy said, his eyes perpetually closed.

"Si, Feli is right!" Spain agreed, looking at Romano.

"Oh, shut up, Tomato!" Romano yelled, as he and Spain began to bicker.

"FOCUS COUNTRIES… and Prussia." America yelled, ignoring Prussia's red eyed glare. "I was on my way to Russia's house…but I couldn't…_ get there_."

"America, you git, that doesn't make any sense at all!" A clear British voice spoke up from the opposite side of the room.

"No! I'm serious!" America said.

"That's not even possible, America. One to many hamburgers, I think."

"I object to Britain _and_ America." France said, his French accent obscuring the English language.

"Wah, Aru. I am so confused." China said, holding his head in his hands.

"Aniki-" A voice cried. Japan and China looked at each other before running out of the room, the fear of being molested by South Korea apparent on their faces.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany said. The entire room suddenly stopped moving. America stopped laughing, France and Britain stopped choking each other. Spain stopped pinching Romano's face. Everyone just _stopped_.

"I need to hear what America was going to say. I sent him to find Russia since he was late for the meeting." Germany said, his steel blue eyes piercing into the souls of the nations. Everyone quietly sat down except for America.

"As I was saying, I literally couldn't find Russia. I was by Estonia's house and as I headed towards Russia's place, a weird fog set in. I tried to walk through it, but every time I did, I ended right back at the border. It was if… Russia's been cut off from the world."

"America-" Britain started.

"No, Britain. For some reason, I think I believe him. Russia has never missed a meeting. Something, even something small, must have happened to prevent Russia from attending. I vote the Nordics go and investigate."

"Alright!" Denmark yelled.

"Shut it, Dane." Norway yelled, grabbing for Denmark's tie.

The Nordics agreed that if they were not back in an hour, a second team would be sent out.

"Dad! Mum! I'm a Nordic, too!" A voice cried out. Finland and Sweden cringed at the thought of leaving their adoptive son. They sent a look towards Estonia and Latvia who were Sealand's friends outside of the Nordics. Estonia nodded and motioned for them to go.

"Sea, Svi and I have to go check something out at Mr. Russia's house. You can hang out with Latvia and Estonia while we're gone!" Finland told Sealand. Sealand nodded, slightly at the prospect of missing out on the action.

"Sweden, Finland. C'mon!" Denmark yelled from the hallway. Sweden and Finland said goodbye to Sealand and hurried to catch up with the others.

45 minutes passed and no sign of anything had been received. Germany was getting agitated. He stood up and the quit chatting dispersed.

"China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, South Korea, Austria and Hungary I want you six on team two." Germany said. The group nodded and waited.

The hours was up and China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, South Korea, Austria and Hungary filed out of the room. This time they had an hour and half to investigate what was going on at Russia's.

The time was up again. Estonia, Poland, Lithuania, Belarus and Ukraine filed out of the room two hours to complete the job.

By the time the sun set, only eight countries were left in the room. America, Britain, France, Canada, Prussia, North Italy, Japan and Germany.

Teams had disappeared one by one, and now they were down to these eight countries. Eight nations. Eight humans. Eight souls…to save the world.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, if you read my other story. You know that I had a few chapters of this written and then lost them, so I'm rewriting this. Bleh.

NOTICE: CHAPTER ONE IS DIFFERENT. I REWROTE IT AND IT IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT! PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ IT!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Eight Souls

Chapter 2

"Germany! We have to take a different approach. We've lost all but the eight countries in this room!" Britain said, exasperated.

"I know, I know. But, I don't know how." Germany said.

"I do. America and I will go to an airforce base and take a fighter jet into the upper atmosphere and go straight over the wall of clouds. Then we can investigate Russia that way." Britain said, explaining his plan.

"Why me?" America complained.

"Is the American Airforce insignia on your bomber jacket just for show?" Britian questioned. America sighed, and stood up walking towards the door.

"Let's go then!" America said.

"Give us a week." Britain told Germany.

"What are we supposed to do while we wait, aru?" China aksed.

"We're in Austria, the first meeting he's hosted in a while, explore the country. If America and I aren't back in a week, send another team with a different approach." Britain said, before grabbing America's hand and dragging him into the hall.

"Britain, where are we gonna find an airforce in Austria? The only planes we now how to fly are American and British styled planes!" America told Britain.

"I know, that's why yuo gonna have to trust me. We'll attempt to fly an Austrian plane." Britain said, as the two walked into a crowded street.

"Are you crazy? We'll crash for sure!"

"Well, if you can find a British or American plane-" Britain started. America's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth, "Absolutely not!" Britain cut him off.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say!" America complained.

"You were going to suggest we nation-hop." Britain said, quietly.

"Think about it, dude! We nation-hop to Britain, grab a plane, and fly to Russia." America planned.

"If we nation-hop all the way to London, we will become extremely weak. Our ability to stay awake for days on end will not work. We'll have roughly 36 hours after nation-hopping before we pass out for a day or so." Britain told him.

"Do you have another plan?" America asked. Britain sighed before pulling America into a dark alley. Britain tripped and somehow he ended with his back against the wall and America pushed up against him, their faces only a few inches apart. Both started to blush madly.

"G-git..." Britain stuttered.

"yeah..." America said, sheepishly.

"Well, concentrate on the airforce base where I threw scones at you last week." Britain said, trying to gain his composure.

"Those were supposed to be-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you value your life, America." Britain cut him off. Both of them closed their eyes and began to picture the airforce base. Britain groaned as he felt his stomach begin to twist and not. His head suddenly felt as if it was going to split open. His entire body became extremly sore. But, as soon as it started it was over and the two were suddenly in the middle of the airforce base.

"We made it." America said, relieved.

"C'mon, we have roughly 36 hours til pass out time. It takes about 4 hours to get from Moscow from here." Britain said, as he walked towards a two-person fighter jet.

Half an hour later found the two of them finished preparing the plane and sitting in the seats double-checking everything.

"Ready, America?"

"Ready, Britain."

Suddenly, the plane jolted upward and the two felt the lift. Britain directed the plane east in the direction of Moscow. As soon as he reached a certain altitude, he let out a breath of air that he didn't know he was holding.

"We have 3 hours and 20 minutes before we get to Russia. Our plan is to go towards the wall of clouds, but climb higher and higher until the fog disappears and go straight over the wall and land in the Moscow Airport."

"I didn't think of going _over_ the wall of clouds." America said.

"Of course not, America. You may be the hero, but I am definently the genius."

As Britain flew over Estonia, the wall of clouds began to become visible.

"There it is!" America pointed it out.

"I see it..." Britain said as he pulled the plane upward slightly. The jet climbed higher and higher.

"Britain, the wall is getting thinner and thinner!" America exclaimed.

"Tell me when it's completely gone."

"...It's gone." America told him. Britain nodded and pulled the plane out of the dive and it flew straight over the clouds and into darkness.

As Britain crossed the border from Estonia to Russia, the entire sky faded to an ugly grey, giving off absolutly no light. Everything was a bleak color. Greys, whites, blacks. Britain turned on the intercom.

"Moscow Airport, do you read me?" He said into the intercom. He let go of the button. He listened but only heard static.

"Moscow Airport, do you read me?" He said with an urgency. He waited and almost yelped when he heard a voice.

"DON'T LAND! I DUNNO WHAT THEY ARE BUT THEY'VE TAKEN OVER ALL OF-" The sentence was cut off with screaming and growling until it was cut off.

"What happened?" America said, having heard the message.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that as fellow Allied Powers, we need to go find Russia." Britain said.

"I agree." America said. "There." He said, pointing at an empyt spot on the runway.

"America, buckle your seat belt." Britain said, noticing he was unbuckled.

"No, we're just lastening." America complained.

"You git, just buckle it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Britain yelled as he landed. America, who wasn't buckled in, lurched foreward and smacked his head on the dashboard.

"OW!"

"I told you, git." Britain yelled as he slowed the plane down.

"Yeah, whatever." America complained.

The plane stopped and Britain turned to America.

"Stay put while I change out of this blasted suit." Britain told America, who was wearing a t-shirt, bomber jacket and jeans. America nodded, so Britain grabbed a duffle bag that he had thrown in the plane. He jumped out and went behind the plane where America, or anyone for that matter, could see him. He took off his socks, shoes, and dress pants. He replaced them with beat up jeans and _trainers_. He undid his suit coat and tie, throwing them in the duffle bag. He unbottoned his shirt and threw it in as well. He pulled out his t-shirt just as he heard a voice.

"Dude, what is taking so for-" He stopped as he saw Britain's shirtless form.

"Like what you see?" Britain said, raising an eyebrow, laughing.

"Do you work out?" America asked, curiously.

"G-git! Why would you ask something like that?" Britain exclaimed. America laughed but stepped closer and closer to Britain, until their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

"Because, in all honesty, I do like what I see." America said.

Suddenly, they were kissing. Britain still shirtless in the middle of the Moscow airport. A little while later they broke apart, both blushing madly again.

"Be my boyfriend?" America asked.

"Have some tact will you!" Britain said.

"Is that a yes?" America questioned, cheekily.

"Yes, America. That is a yes." Britain said, smiling.

"Yay! Thanks, Britain!"

"Oh...um...you don't have to call me Britain." He stuttered.

"What do I call you?"

"England. People I'm close to call me England." He said.

"Who?"

"My brothers, mostly."

"You have brothers? As in more than Sealand."

"Yes. Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland."

"I thought you represented the U.K.?" America questioned.

"In international conflicts. But to my brotheres, I'm simply known as England."

"Alright, England it is." America said, smiling.

"Now, let me put my shirt on, git!"

"Is that England-speech for I love you?" America laguhed.

"If you want it to be, sure." England said, slipping the shirt over his head. "Now, lets figure out what happened to Russia."

A/N2: Yay for my lame attempt at USUK! Anyway! This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but I didn't get to rewriting it after my USB flash drive broke. Anyway, hope you like it! Please Review!

I apologize for the grammar and the spelling mistakes! Please tell me so I can fix them! The website I use for grammar and spell check is down but I couldn't wait to upload!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! My friend gave me the best idea for this fic, so I decided I better start writing before I forget it! Unfortunately, that scene is in chapter six-ish and we are on Chapter 3 :) THANKS TO AMERICA96 FOR MY ONLY CHAPTER 2 REVIEW :) **VIRTUAL CUPCAKES/COOKIES WHICHEVER YOU PREFER!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia :(

Eight Souls

Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh." America said. America and England were standing in the middle of what used to be Russia staring at a pile of dead bodies. Women, men and children all mangled and twisted and covered in blood. "What could've done this?" America said.

"I'm not sure, America. But, whatever did it, obviously had something against Russia. We should head to Russia's house from here."

"How are we gonna get to his house? Walking would take us hours because of exhaustion from nation-hopping!"

"We're going to go hotwire a car." England said, leading America through the deserted building of an airport.

"You know how to hotwire a car?"

"Remember when France called me a 'former delinquent'?" England asked.

"He wasn't kidding?" America exclaimed. Before England could answer they were cut off by a scream. America and England took off running in the general direction of the screaming. They skidded around a corner and nearly screamed in horror. A mangled creature was standing over the body of women, blood had pooled around the women, making it obvious that she had been the one screaming.

The creature caught sight of America and England and growled.

"What is that?" America exclaimed.

"I don't know! It looks like something from one of your American movies." England said.

"You watch my movies?" America asked.

"Not now, git!" England yelled as the creature came closer and closer.

"RUN!" America yelled and he took off running down the hall. He turned around seeing England still staring at the creature having not moved. America's brain registered that this monster was actually scary.

It was roughly 7 feet tall and slightly resembled a human. It had large pointed fangs dripping with blood. On top of that it was very wrinkled and its eyes were completely black, nearly blending in with it's grey skin. America's best comparison was an oversized zombie.

"ENGLAND, RUN!" America screamed. But, England was frozen in fear as the zombie came closer and closer. It growled menacingly, not very far from England. It whipping it's head back and forth, in the same motion it probably did when tearing flesh.

America whipped out his Desert Eagle that he had strapped to his hip. He turned the safety off and shot the monster three time in the face. The monster clawed at it's face. America lurched foreword grabbing England's hand and dragging him as he ran towards the opposite side of the airport.

This seemed to snap England out of his trance. He began running beside America, simultaneously taking his handgun out of it's holster. America motioned for England to make a left turn as they neared a split in the hallway. England nodded and they both made the sharp left turn.

"America, I don't think we can outrun this thing." England said, looking behind him, seeing it was still after them.

"I know, I know...give me time to think." America said desperately. "England, throw me your gun."

"Are you crazy, America?"

"Just do it, England!" America pleaded. England gave one last glance at the zombie running behind him and threw America his hand gun. "KEEP RUNNING!" America yelled. England nodded, hesitantly before continuing his run. America turned around and skidded to a halt.

Making sure safety was off on both guns, he shot the monster, over and over again in the face. The monster let out what would probably be the equivalent of a scream. It fell over and as soon as it was about to hit the ground it dissolved into a black mist rising into the air and disappearing.

"What the bloody He** was that?" England exclaimed from down the hallway.

"I'm not sure, England." America said, tossing England's gun back to him. America turned around when he heard the gun clatter to the ground, but no retort of his bad aim came.

"Eng-"

"America, look." England said, pointing out one of the large glass windows. America's head whipped to look out the window and he nearly dropped his own gun when he saw what England was pointing at.

Outside of the airport, thousands and thousands of the mysterious monsters at varying heights had gathered outside.

"Oh my go-" America started.

"Not now, we have to move." England said, deciding that America had saved him last time, now it was his turn. But before he could, one of the monsters threw a projectile straight at the window. The glass shattered, scattering everywhere.

America shrieked as a decent sized shard of glass embedded itself in his gut. England almost screamed as he saw America clutch his stomach.

"America!" He said, grabbing America's arm and running. Now that the window was shattered, you could here loud roars from the Zombie-like creatures. It sounded like they were declaring war. "Not good, not good." England said, doing his best to support America who was having trouble keeping himself up.

England took them into a duty-free shopping store. He closed the door behind him, and lowered the metal bars that were used to keep intruders out while the shops were closed.

"America, I need you to calm down." England said, crouching by the bloodied body.

"England, it...hurts..." America wheezed out.

"Don't worry, America." England said, unsure of whether he was trying to convince America or himself. England sucked in a breath as he pulled of America's blood drenched shirt. He stood up and grabbed a few of the 'Welcome to Russia!' shirts that were in a stack. He set them down and turned to America.

"Ready, America?" England asked, as America nodded, England began pulling out the large shard of glass. America led out a blood boiling scream. England tried to ignore it, and after a crucial minute, England had managed to pull the shard of glass out. He ripped strips from the shirts and began to wrap America's wound with the makeshift bandages.

America gasped as England applied pressure to the wound in order to make the bleeding subside. After about ten minutes, England re-wrapped the wound throwing the bloody cloth in a nearby trash can.

England stood up and grabbed several sweatshirt and a couple travel blankets in the store. He folded the sweatshirt and put a couple under America's head as pillows, before covering him with the blankets.

"Thanks, England." America whispered.

"You don't think I'd let my boyfriend die on me, do you?" England said, sitting down next to America. America gave a wheezy laugh,

"Cut the sappy stuff and just kiss me already." America said. England laughed, but complied. They held the kiss for a moment before they broke apart as they heard growling and screeching nearby.

"England-"

"I hear them." England growled, well aware that it was several zombies. He grabbed his gun from beside America and stood against the wall, right next to the door. He listened carefully as he heard the thumping of their footprints come nearer and neared. He almost screamed as one pounded on the door. He closed his eyes, willing it to move on.

A/N: Yep! There is the chapter :) I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! You don't even have to click a freaking button anymore if you're not using the mobile version. All of you fanfictioners, remember the little purple button! Remember it?!

Please review, tell me my mistakes, your thoughts, your hates, your laughs, anything!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really can't stop writing this story! I hope you guys are enjoying it just as much as I am :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! _**America96, Radio-dammit, TamashiiWolf, **_**and **_**ColeMay**_. Thanks to everyone who favorited or alerted this story :) You guys rock! _Special thanks to __**America96 for the first review for chapter 3 **gives America06 cookies for chapter two review and chapter three review****_Thanks to everyone who reads my lame attempt at fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Although I do own Switzerland Cosplay and a Hetalia deck of cards XD

Eight Souls

Chapter 4

The six countries sat quietly in the conference room, sitting around the large oak table. It had been approximately 20 hours since America and England had left.

'Something is wrong. I can feel it.' Germany struggled, mentally. He wrestled with his thoughts for a moment before standing up.

"I'm going to try nation-hopping to Russia." He said, rather loudly.

"Ve~ What?!" Italy shrieked.

"Germany-san..." Japan started.

"No way, West! You know how exhausted people get from nation-hopping!"

"Oui, I agree with Prussia." France said.

"I have a horrible feeling that something has happened to America and Britain, I have to go." Germany reasoned, his face solemn.

"Germany-san, you should go alone." Japan said.

"Don't worry, guys! The awesome me will go with him!" Prussia said.

"East-"

"Don't even start, West. You're my little brother, I will do anything for you." Prussia said, his older brother side coming out. Germany sighed, but nodded.

"Prussia..." Canada said in a worried voice.

"Nein! You can't come, Birdie! You don't think I would let you walk straight into danger do you? No! I'm going to protect you in anyway!" Prussia told Canada.

"The same goes for you! I can't let you walk straight into danger! I'm coming whether you like it or not, Gilbert!" Canada said, only to realize he had accidently said Prussia's human name. He slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed a deep red.

"Canada-kun..." Japan said. It was a known fact that only countries that were in a serious relationship or married called each other their human names, and never in public.

"Ve~ If Canada gets to call Prussia by his name in public, does that mean I can call you Ludwig in public?" Italy questioned Germany, causing the blonde to blush a deeper red than Canada.

"WEST! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE IN A SUPER SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP WITH ITALY!" Prussia yelled.

"In all fairness, we didn't tell him either." Canada said.

"Not the point!" Prussia retorted, "He should've told his awesome brother." He muttered.

"East, Canada, and I will nation-hop to Russia and in 24 hours, I want the rest of you to come to Russia as well." Germany sighed.

"Ve~, be careful, Germany!" Italy said in his perpetually cheerful voice.

'Can I really leave Italy here? Can I let myself walk to my possible death leaving him here. Could I let him walk to his death if I don't return?' Germany thought, before shaking his head. Italy had saved them all several years before during an alien invasion. He would be fine, especially with Japan and France...well maybe just Japan to watch him.

"Ready, guys?" Prussia asked.

"Ready, East."

"Ready, Prussia."

"Think about the inside of the Moscow airport, I think that's the only place all of us have been." Germany said. The others nodded, before closing their eyes.

They imagined the Moscow airport before that twisting feeling began, squeezing them. They opened their eyes to be standing in the Moscow airport, in the duty free shopping zone, staring at three large tall monster.

"What the f*** is that?!" Prussia screeched.

"That would be the source of my thought that America and Britain are in trouble." Germany replied.

"Not what I meant, West." Prussia said, punching his brother slightly.

"Um... guys!" Canada said, pointing towards the creatures that were slowly walking towards the three, growling, blood dripping from their mouths.

"Not to worry, Birdie." Prussia said, whipping out his handgun that was strapped to his hip. He turned safety off and began to fire shots at the creatures faces. "Help me out here, West!" Germany grunted an affirmative before pulling out two handguns and repeatedly shooting the monster.

"What the heck, West!? Who carries two handguns to a meeting?" Prussia said.

"You never know." Germany said.

The two shot at the monsters, but they just didn't relent.

"I wanna know what jacked up scientist decided to mess with dead people and create a ten foot looking zombie creature that doesn't die." Prussia complained.

"Prussia!" Canada said, as one of the monsters came much to close.

"Yeah...now would be a good time to run." Prussia said.

"RUN!" Canada shouted, surprising Germany.

"You can yell?" Germany asked.

"You should here him in bed." Prussia said.

"GILBERT!" Canada squeaked, blushing a dark crimson.

"Kesese~" Prussia said, as the three started to dash down the hall.

"Look, that store has the metal gate down. America and Britain must be there." Germany pointed to a duty free shop.

"We can't lead three of these monsters straight to them. We need to crush them, or obliterate them." Prussia said.

"What about lock them inside a shop?" Canada said.

"How do we escape?" Germany asked.

"The ventilation shaft." Canada said.

"I like the way you think, Matt." Prussia said, leading the group down the hallway.

"Just because we know you're in a relationship with him, doesn't mean you two can start calling each other your human names in public!" Germany complained.

"Psh, it's not public. It's a deserted Russian airport, overrun by monsters that happen to be chasing us."

"Where am I in this description."

"And my killjoy little brother." Prussia finished.

"I hate you."

"Love you to, West."

"Guys! over there!" Canada said, pointing at a large store.

"Let's go!" Prussia said, looking over his shoulder, making sure the monsters were after them still.

Canada, Prussia and Germany ran towards the store that was filled with designer bags and accessories.

"Canada, do you want a designer purse?" Prussia asked.

"I'm not a girl."

"Kesesese~ Just asking." Prussia smiled. The three climbed up on a large display of handbags before removing the vent cover.

"Hoist me up." Canada said to Prussia.

"That's what she said." Prussia said, laughing, but lifting Canada into the vent nonetheless.

"You're gay." Germany pointed out.

"Fine, that's what he said." Prussia retorted, "Here they come." Prussia said as the monsters came up towards the store. "West, as soon as they walk through the doors, close them and lock them and then hoist yourself up into the vent ASAP." Prussia told him.

"What are you doing?" Germany asked.

"I'm lowering the metal gate." Prussia said pointing to red button near the cashier counter. Germany observed the distance from the counter to the vent,

"You'll never make it back."

"I'm to awesome to die...go!" Prussia said. Both took off to do their respective missions. As the three monsters came rumbling in, Germany closed the large swinging doors and locked them. He dashed back to the vent, shooting the monsters to keep them from chasing after him.

"Canada!" Germany said, reaching a hand up. Canada grabbed it and groaned as he lifted Germany's form into the vent.

They heard the metal gate close as Prussia dashed for the vent. A scream rang through out the store. Germany and Canada looked to see Prussia with blood running down his face from a nasty cut that caught his eye.

"Gil!" Canada screamed. Prussia didn't slow as he ran towards the vent with both hands holding his face. He reached the vent and reached his hand up, the other still covering the his eye. Germany and Canada grabbed the blood covered hand, hoisting him up.

Prussia screeched as a monster bit his leg.

"GIL!" Canada screamed. The monster pulled and Gil's bloodied hand slipped from Germany and Canada's as he was dragged down.

"I love you, Matt! I love you, Ludwig! RUN!" Prussia screamed as he was dragged out of sight. Canada's face was tear streaked as he heard Gilbert scream in pain. Whatever horrible injury Gilbert was receiving was left to Canada's imagination.

"Canada, we have to go." Germany said, a hand on Canada's shirt.

"I love you, Gil." Canada whispered as he turned and crawled through the vents after Germany.

Seven nations. Seven humans. Seven souls... to save the world.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it :) Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/favorites/alerts! I love you guys! PLEASE REVIEW! :)

Hate it? Love it? Like it? Suggestions? Comments? Etc?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, I know I have no excuse for not updating for over a month! But, I will  
never have a regular update schedule because my muse comes and goes frequently, so sometimes  
this will wait a month or so for updates, and sometimes it will wait a few hours. Who knows?  
My muse tends to do better if I get more reviews, suggestions or ideas!  
Notice: In a previous chapter I stated that nations only called each other by their human  
names if they were in a serious relationship or married?  
I'm adding on to that. Family will also call each other by their human names. Like,  
America will call Canada by his human name. France will call Canada by his human name since  
Canada was his colony. England will also call Canada by his human name since Canada was  
also England's colony. I DON'T LIKE FRUK, BUT, ENGLAND AND FRANCE WILL CALL  
EACH OTHER BY THEIR HUMAN NAMES BECAUSE BOTH COUNTRIES FOUGHT  
MANY WARS AND HAD MANY ALLIANCES TOGETHER. When France and England are  
both on the 'good' team for a fanfiction., I like to think of them more as best friends who insult  
each other a lot. And I think you get the idea…  
Reviews:  
America96: You were first again! **More cookies**  
TamashiiWolf: I'm glad you like it!  
Guest: ….kaaaaay….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Eight Souls  
Chapter 5  
A scream sounded through the air vents reaching the ears of England and America.  
"That sounded like Canada…" America said, uneasily.  
"Whatever it was, it sounded bad." England stated. He stood up, turning to America. "If  
it was Canada, I need to go find him and make sure everything is okay."  
England began to walk towards the door; he reached for the lock when America told him  
to stop.  
"What is it?" England asked, hesitating with his actions.  
"England! What if those zombie creatures attack you if you go by yourself?" America  
asked.  
"I'll kick them back to wherever they came from." England said simply.  
"What if they come for me and you're not here?" America questioned.  
"I'll lock the door with the key that's sitting on the counter." England said pointing to a  
silver key sitting on the check-out counter. "That way they'll have to break through to get it."  
England was growing tired of the questions; he grabbed the key and turned back to the door. He  
opened it and was about to walk out, when America spoke with a small voice.  
"What if…what if you don't come back…a-and you leave me all alone?" America  
whimpered quietly.  
England nearly fell to his knees when he heard America's question. He struggled for a  
moment as his eyes became moist. He wiped at his face before turning to America.  
"Ameri…Alfred. I promise you I will always come back. I promise I will never leave  
you." England said with no trace of amusement on his face. America said nothing before  
England ran out the door. A tear rolled down America's cheek as he heard the lock click. He  
was alone.  
-

England heard the lock click before taking a deep breath and walking down the empty  
corridor. He groaned as he realized that his only option for a weapon was a shard of broken glass  
that was lying on the ground from the window that shattered early. He delicately picked it up,  
and gripped it, slicing his palm.  
Blood dripped onto the floor as he moved slowly forward, jumping at the slightest noises.  
He shuddered as a draft of cold wind blew from the vents, created an eerie feeling. He heard a  
noise behind him and whirled around, shard poised and came face-to-face with Japan.  
"Igirisu-san!" Japan said.  
"Oh, it's you Japan." England said in relief. England looked behind Japan to see France  
and North Italy.  
"Where is America-kun?" Japan questioned.  
"America got injured earlier. He's safe inside a store down that hallway." England said,  
gesturing towards the direction he had come from.  
"What about the others, ve?" Italy said.  
"The others?" England said.  
"Angleterre, Canada, Prussia and Germany came here a few hours after you came."  
France expounded.  
"America and I heard something that sounded like Canada screaming, but we couldn't be  
completely sure."  
"We heard it to! We had no idea what is was, ve!"  
"CANADA!" A voice echoed through the vents.  
"That was Germany!" France exclaimed. The sounds of a group crawling through the air  
ducts came closer and closer until England, Italy, Japan and France could tell there were people  
directly above them.  
"I need you to calm down!" Germany's stern voice said.  
"G-Germany! H-he's gone! Gilbert is gone!" Canada said in a relatively loud voice for  
him.  
"No…" France said. "Prussia wouldn't die…"  
"Germany! Can you come down through the next opening?" England said, loudly.  
"Britain? Is that you?" Germany called.  
"Ve~! It's me, Big Brother France, Japan and Britain!" Italy called.  
"ITALY! What are you doing here?" Germany yelled.  
"Sorry, Germany!" Italy said.  
"BACK TO THE POINT! Where is Prussia?" France yelled. Canada suddenly broke into  
tears as Germany lowered him out of the vent. France caught Canada in a hug.  
"Canada, what happened?" Britain asked.  
"We were being chased by these weird creatures. We were going to escape through the  
vents when Prussia got caught by them. He told me and Canada to go before we got caught as  
well." Germany said, causing Canada to cry more.  
"Um…Germany-san…do you mean creatures like those!?" Japan said, pointing down the  
hall at two monsters that were headed towards them.  
"RUN!" England screamed. Italy, England, Germany, France and Japan took off  
running as fast as they could. Canada stumbled a little and France caught him. Both of them fell  
over and France pushed Canada up.  
"Run, mon cher!"

"Papa, I can't leave you!" Canada screamed, grabbing France's hand and  
pulling. "C'mon!"  
"No, Mathieu. I think I broke my ankle. I would only be a burden if I continued on."  
"No! NO! Papa! GET UP!" Canada said, tears streaming down his face.  
"Britain… please…" France said, as the monster came closer and closer. England nodded  
and walked forward and grabbed Canada's shoulder.  
"C'mon, Canada."  
"HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE HIM HERE?!" Canada screamed as England pulled  
him away from France.  
"Mathieu! I love you, but you have to leave me! I doubt I can keep up with you…"  
France bowed his head as England and Germany dragged Canada away.  
France peeked up as Canada's screams disappeared; he tried to move off to the wall but  
could hardly move.  
"Ugh." He groaned, feeling pain shoot through his leg as he struggled. He eventually  
collapsed.  
"Mon Dieu, please save me!" He whispered quietly. France let out a screech as the  
monster bit his shoulder. The pain traveled through his body before it fell limp against the hard,  
cold, stone floor.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Canada screamed as England and Germany dragged him down the  
hall.  
"Canada, calm down." England said.  
"Calm down? Calm down! CALM DO-"  
"MATTHEW BONNEFOY WILLIAMS! LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!"  
England yelled, successfully shutting Matthew up. "Francis was injured. There was nothing we  
could have done! We all would've died if we had tried to save him. Francis was your colonizing  
country and your human father; he would not have wanted you moping about. He died so you  
could live. Now pick up for feet, raise your head and don't let Francis and Prussia die in vain!"  
Canada hung his head as England finished his speech, his chest heaving from all the  
emotion.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Now is not the time for apologies. We have to go." Germany said.  
"We can head back to where America-kun is, right?" Japan questioned.  
"Yes, it is this way." England said, turning down a corridor.  
"Ve~ I hope we make it there…" Italy said quietly.

A/N: Yay! Doooone! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I know this is late! I know!  
But, thanks for the people who favorite/alerted/reviewed this story, it really means a lot to an  
author. I'll try to get the next chapter of this up soon, and the next chapter of my PruCan story.  
VOOOOTE:  
Who should die next?  
-Japan  
-Germany  
-Italy  
PLEASE VOTE! First one to three votes?

Another thing: I'm in Digital Photography :p So I hope you gusy aprreciate this! Fourth hour!


End file.
